Our Love is the best Feeling Ever
by chandrchan
Summary: Hinata terpaksa harus menikah dengan Naruto atas permintaan ayahnya. Rahasia demi rahasia dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka perlahan terbuka, mampukah mereka meraih bahagia bersama?


Disclaimer:

 _Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto._

Enjoy it

*

 _Gaun, perhiasan, dan bunga._

Hinata menatap ketiganya dengan setengah hati. Gaun berwarna putih gading itu dihiasi dengan ornamen kristal dan mutiara, cukup anggun dan mewah. Ia mendesah pelan, melepaskan karbondioksida ke udara. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, inikah alasan ayahnya bersikap keras dan protektif padanya selama ini?

Matanya kembali berkabut, gigitan di bibirnya tak berkurang, ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar liquid bening itu tidak meluncur melewati pipinya. Ia menengadah, menatap lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan itu. Apakah hidupnya akan seperti lampu itu? Terpajang indah, berkilauan, tapi tak mampu mengontrol cahayanya sendiri. Ia akan bercahaya jika sang pemilik menekan tombol seklar on yang menghantarkan listrik untuk menghidupkan cahayanya, lalu padam begitu saja ketika kontrol off ditekan.

Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah, menikah dengan seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya.

Seseorang yang telah dipilih oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi suaminya. Ia hanya punya dua pilihan ketika berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang keras dan tegas, pilihan pertama yaitu menuruti setiap keputusan ayahnya, dan pilihan kedua adalah memilih pilihan pertama. Seperti saat ini, ia berdiri disini karena ia telah memilih pilihan pertama-yang selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya-dimana ayahnya berkata bahwa ia akan menikah dengan salah satu relasi bisnis Hyuga Corp.

Dimata ayahnya, Hinata hanyalah seorang anak yang dijadikan umpan ketika tidak ada cara lain untuk melunasi hutang perusahaannya yang semakin hari semakin membengkak. Pernikahan hinata dengan pengusaha kaya itu akan memberikan keuntungan finansial untuk perusahaan yang telah susah payah dibangunnya sejak remaja.

Matanya masih panas, ia kembali memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini, dengan melompati jendela misalnya. Ah tidak, konyol sekali melompati jendela ketika dia bisa berjalan keluar melalui pintu tanpa pengalang apapun. Hanya batinnya bergejolak kuat, bahwa ia akan tetap berada disini, dihari dimana sebuah pernikahan akan dimulai. Melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Ia menyayangi ayahnya, meskipun terkadang ia merasa bahwa ayahnya tidak menyayanginya.

"Astaga Hinata-chan.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seseorang masuk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Hinata gelagapan, menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Ck.. Kufikir kau sudah siap dengan gaun itu, tapi lihat.. Kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya.." Wanita itu mengomel kesal.

"Apa kau menungguku untuk memakaikannya di tubuhmu, hm?" Matanya sedikit memicing menatap hinata yang masih menunduk gelisah.

"A-aku akan memakainya sendiri, Ino-nee.." Jawab hinata pelan. Ino menggeleng.

"Dan kau akan selesai melakukannya ketika matahari berada di ufuk barat" jawab Ino masih dengan nada kesal.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Ino" jawab hinata.

"Ah, ya tentu saja. Dan pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dua jam lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu kau selesai melamun". Ketus Ino pada Hinata.

"Um.. Okay" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sapuan terakhir dari kuas yang dipegang Ino Yamanaka menjadi penyempurna riasan make up di wajah ayu seorang Hinata Hyuga, ah bukan, sebentar lagi ia akan berganti menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

Sepasang mata bulan itu mengerjap pelan, menatap pantulan bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar itu. Benarkah itu dirinya?

Gaun yang dikenakannya melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya yang ramping namun berisi, menjuntai sepanjang satu meter di belakangnya. Kilauan dari permata dan mutiara menambah kesan mewah dari gaun rancangan designer ternama itu. Rambutnya yang panjang ditata rapi dengan model sanggul modern, sebagian anak rambutnya yang sengaja dibuat ikal terurai membingkai wajahnya yang bulat. Ada sebuah tiara mungil bertahta di atas kepalanya yang membuat kesan bahwa ia benar-benar seperti seorang Princess.

"Kau cantik, Hinata"

Hinata terkesiap, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Suara itu. Ia mengenali suara itu selama hidupnya. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menoleh ke asal suara, matanya mendapati sosok tegap yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia adalah Hyuga Hiasi, sang kepala tertinggi dari klan Hyuga, dia adalah ayahnya. Hinata hampir tak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengarnya, itu hanya mimpi, batinnya. Ia menatap ayahnya sekilas, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk memandangi sepasang heels yang dikenakannya. Ayahnya berjalan mendekat. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan putrinya yang menunduk.

"Hinata,." Ia memanggil putrinya pelan. Kedua pasang amethys bertemu, Hinata kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kau cantik, Hinata" ulangnya. Hinata menatap lagi kedua mata ayahnya, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sepasang mata amethys yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Hikari" ucap ayahnya kemudian. Kedua mata bulan miliknya melebar.

"A-ayah.." Ucapnya pelan. Bisa dilihatnya sekilas getir dimata ayahnya.

"Ayah yakin kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini" ucap Hiasi pelan seakan meyakinkan putrinya dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah minta maaf, Hinata" ucap Hiasi pelan. Mata Hinata memanas, sepanjang yang ia tahu, ayahnya adalah orang yang tegas, keras dan egois. Tapi kali ini ayahnya mengucapkan sebuah kata sakral 'maaf'. Hinata tak pernah membayangkannya. Ada luka tak kasat mata yang ditanggung oleh ayahnya dalam setiap keputusannya, Hinata tahu persis akan hal itu.

"Ayah,." Ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Maaf Hiasi-sama, para undangan dan mempelai pria sudah menunggu" interupsi Ino memecah kecanggungan antara ayah dan anak itu. Hiasi mengangguk pelan. Mengulurkan tangan pada putri cantiknya.

"Ayo.."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya, berjalan berdampingan menuju altar dimana sang Mempelai pria sudah menunggunya.

Ada rasa hilang ketika tangan ayahnya terlepas darinya, lalu tangan yang besar dan hangat lainnya menyambutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, dibalik veil yang menutupi wajahnya matanya menatap wajah lelaki bersurai kuning itu.

Mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, berjanji untuk saling mencintai, menyayangi, menerima dan melindungi dalam setiap suasana. Sakit atau senang, suka atau duka, bahkan hidup dan mati sekalipun. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa memisahkan mereka, yaitu maut. Sakral.

Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang telah membagi nama keluarganya pada seorang Hyuga Hinata, menjadikannya Uzumaki Hinata. Ia menjadi suami sah dari gadis bermata bulan itu. Bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sepenuhnya.

Ia menyibak veil yang menutup wajah istrinya, menatap wajah ayu yang menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia memegang tengkuk istrinya, memaksa untuk menengadah mempertemukan safir biru dengan amethys. Mendekat, dapat dirasakannya perempuan yang menjadi istrinya itu sedikit bergetar. Ia mengecup bibir istrinya pelan. Manis.

Ia hanya mengecup, tidak perlu memberikan ciuman dalam penuh hasrat. Ada ratusan pasang mata yang menatap mereka, dan ia tahu bahwa istrinya seorang yang pemalu.

Gemuruh suara suitan dan tepuk tangan mengiringi usainya kecupan hangat yang singkat itu.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, memandang wajah seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, lalu menunduk diam.

Hinata memandangi kamar pengantinnya dengan nanar, tumpukan kelopak mawar segar berbentuk hati menghiasi kasurnya yang rapi. Cahaya kamar yang temaram. Naruto belum datang, mungkin dia masih menerima ucapan selamat dari beberapa kolega bisnis.

Tapi dia pasti akan datang. Hinata gugup, bagaimana caranya menghadapi malam pertama dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum dicintainya? Apakah laki-laki itu bisa menunggu hingga mereka saling mencintai? Atau malah akan memaksanya? Hinata bergidik ngeri. Panik.

Gaun pengantinnya terasa sesak, ia harus segera melepaskannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Ia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, mendesah kecewa ketika yang ditemuinya hanyalah sebuah lingerie tipis berwarna merah. Ah, ini pasti ulah Ino, fikirnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan memakai pakaian laknat itu. Tapi bagaimana jika suaminya nanti kecewa karena ia mengacaukan malam pengantin mereka? Tapi jika dia memakai lingerie sexy itu dia akan merasa seperti jalang yang menggoda pria. Tidak. Dia bukan jalang dan pria itu adalah suami sahnya. Tapi ia terlalu malu jika harus memakainya, meskipun Naruto adalah suami sahnya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menunjukkan tubuhnya melebihi batas kesopanan yang wajar kepada laki-laki manapun. Hinata menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia masih saja hanyut dengan perdebatan antara memakai lingerie itu atau tidak hingga suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi memecahkan lamunannya.

"Hinata.." Suara bariton itu memanggil namanya. Hinata gelagapan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Logikanya masih berperang tentang bagaimana caranya keluar dan menghadapi suaminya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara laki-laki itu kembali terdengar, kali ini diiringi dengan ketukan tidak sabar dari pria pemilik suara itu.

"Y-ya.. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab hinata gugup.

"Keluarlah" perintah Naruto. Hinata meraih jubah handuk dan memakainya dengan gemetar.

Berusaha menetralkan gugup dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Ia mendapati laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, apa yang salah? Ia menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kau terlalu lama berada di dalam sana" ucap Naruto. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri, bagus, ia berhasil membuat Naruto marah. Laki-laki itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata dalam kecemasan luar biasa.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja rias, duduk sambil meremas jemarinya. Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata melihat bahwa ia sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan baju santai. Lalu Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang pengantin mereka.

"Kemarilah.." Ucap pria itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menurutinya, duduk canggung disamping suaminya pada malam pengantin mereka. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Naruto meraih jemari Hinata, menggenggamnya diantara tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Jantung hinata semakin berdebar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya cepat, ia tak tau apa jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu gugup? Atau meminta Naruto untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' malam ini.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Naruto pelan tepat ditelinganya.

Dan pada akhirnya jawaban yang dikeluarkannya hanya sebuah gelengan pelan. Ia menikmati hangatnya genggaman tangan pria itu.

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu beralih menangkup wajah bulat istrinya. Jemarinya mengelus pipi gembil itu, menelusuri alis, hidung, dan sepasang bibir ranum setengah terbuka itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa manis bibir itu saat ia mengecupnya dihadapan para saksi dan undangan tadi. Ia ingin mengulanginya lagi, merasakan lagi bibir manis Hinata dalam satu kecupan hangat. Ia mengecup bibir itu, membelai dan menghisapnya pelan.

Manis, kali ini ia tak akan berhenti, tak ada lagi ratusan pasang mata yang akan mengawasinya, ini adalah malam pengantinnya, dan ia berhak melakukannya, menikmati miliknya seutuhnya.

Hinata mendesah tertahan saat Naruto menciumnya intens. Saat bibir keduanya terlepas, Hinata meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara tangan Naruto masih menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dalam.

Hinata ingin memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Tapi tangan naruto masih menahan kepalanya.

"Hinata.." Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Y-ya.." Ia menjawab gugup.

"Aku tak akan melewatkan malam ini begitu saja" ucapnya pelan namun pasti.

Tentu saja, siapapun tak ingin melewatkan malam pertamanya begitu saja. Baginya, Hinata terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia paham maksud Naruto.

Ia pasrah ketika pria itu menariknya lebih dekat, mengecup seluruh wajahnya, menyibak kelopak mawar dan membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang besar itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketika dirasakannya jemari Naruto bergerak melucuti pakaiannya. Membuat kulit Hinata yang putih bersih bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto yang kecoklatan. Kontras.

Tubuh Hinata meremang, setiap sentuhan naruto menghantarkan sensasi aneh pada syarafnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Naruto mengerti, Hinata adalah gadis polos yang suci. Ia tak akan menyakiti Hinata, istrinya. Ia akan memberikan pengalaman pertama yang berkesan, tak hanya sebatas gairah dan nafsu, tapi juga tentang cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia ingin Hinata juga menikmati permainannya malam ini.

Dan Hinata hanya pasrah. Menerima sensasi aneh yang menguasainya. Sentuhan Naruto begitu halus, hangat dan menyenangkan. Hinata menerimanya. Tubuh putih Hinata yang berlekuk sempurna bersatu dengan tubuh kecoklatan Naruto yang atletis. Penyatuan pertama mereka, membagi rasa sakit dan juga kenikmatan surgawi melalui dorongan pelan dan hentakan yang menghantarkan mereka menikmati rasa luar biasa dari orgasme.

Luar biasa. Hinata begitu indah dan sempurna. Naruto beruntung mendapatkan keduanya sebagai satu paket komplit. Ia mengecup kening Hinata sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan menyusul istrinya itu ke alam mimpi.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tak ingin mengajak Hinata-chan berlibur? Kalian bahkan belum merencanakan bulan madu" ucap wanita bersurai merah itu pada putranya.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat, lalu kembali menyuap makanannya.

Sementara itu sang Ibunda, Kushina Uzumaki terlihat menggeram pelan, kesal pada jawaban putranya.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Bulan madu itu penting, perempuan selalu berdebar menantikan bulan madu di awal pernikahan" ucap Kushina sambil menatap Hinata yang menunduk malu.

"Benarkan Hinata-chan?" Todong Kushina. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunduk. Hinata sudah lama tidak berlibur, terakhir kali liburannya hanya pergi ke pantai di Okinawa bersama Hanabi. Itu enam bulan yang lalu. Sudah lama memang, Hinata kurang piknik. Jadi ia tak akan menolak tawaran liburan bersama Naruto.

"Aku sibuk"

Jawaban singkat Naruto memupus harapan Hinata. Juga berhasil memancing amarah sang Nyonya besar Uzumaki.

"Sibuk? Apa yang kau kerjakan, hah? Aku tau kau tidak sesibuk itu" murka Kushina.

Sementara itu sang Kepala Keluarga, Namikaze Minato, langsung menenangkan istrinya yang bersiap mengamuk.

"Tenanglah Kushi-chan" bujuknya.

"Anakmu menyebalkan Minato" jawab Kushina kesal.

"Dia juga anakmu, sayang" balas Minato.

"Aku tidak ingat punya anak yang payah seperti itu" balasnya sengit.

"Ck.. Aku tidak payah" Naruto mencoba membela dirinya.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak payah? Coba lihat, kau mengecewakanku dan menantuku yang cantik ini" tudingnya semakin sengit.

"Itu hanya bulan madu kaa-san, mengapa harus ribut" jawab Naruto sekenanya, dan itu berhasil membuat Kushina naik darah.

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya bulan madu? Kau tak menganggap itu penting? Kau benar-benar payah!" Teriak Kushina murka.

Minato kewalahan, jika dibiarkan istrinya akan mengamuk, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Ia menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh arti. Iris safir itu memberi kode keras. Naruto paham.

"Kami akan berlibur setelah kerjasama dengan Sabaku Corp beres" jawab Naruto tenang. Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Apa Hinata-chan setuju?" Tanyanya pada sang menantu.

"Um.. Tidak masalah Kaa-san" jawab Hinata kalem. Kushina ingin mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, tapi Minato mengelus pelan punggung tangan istrinya seakan memberi isyarat 'sudah biarkan saja' membuat Kushina mengangguk setengah hati.

"Aku ingin segera menimang cucu" bisik Kushina lirih. Naruto menatap ibunya sekilas.

"Aku akan memberikanmu cucu meskipun tanpa bulan madu" jawab Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersipu malu. Wajahnya merona hebat.

"Baguslah, kutunggu kabar bahagianya dengan segera" ucap Kushina dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Ya, kau harus bersabar sayang" ujar Minato pada istrinya. Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan makannya" ujar Minato kemudian.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto.

Sontak Kushina ingin protes tapi ia mengurungkannya. Naruto beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menuju taman belakang kediaman orang tuanya itu. Sementara Hinata yang tidak enak hati untuk mendahului mertuanya menyelesaikan makanan masih mengaduk-aduk pelan nasi di piringnya.

Banyak hal yang masih belum diketahui oleh Hinata tentang Naruto, tentang keluarganya, cinta, dan masa lalu pria bersurai kuning itu. Hinata merasa asing berada di samping Naruto, benar-benar asing. Tapi kedua orang tua Naruto, Kushina dan Minato berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Kushina adalah seorang ibu yang galak, namun penyayang. Begitupun Minato, dia adalah ayah yang kalem, tenang dan bijaksana.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina ketika melepas kepergian anak dan menantunya.

"Baik, kaa-san" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Hati-hati mengemudi, Naruto" pesan Minato pada anaknya.

"Ya ayah" jawab Naruto.

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman kedua orang tua Naruto. Setelah menikah Mereka memang tinggal di apartemen milik Naruto.

Berkali-kali Hinata membuang nafas kasar ke udara. Berharap dengan terbangnya karbondioksida itu juga membawa rasa sesak dihatinya. Dua bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, ia masih saja tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Naruto pria yang baik, segala ketakutan Hinata di awal pernikahan mereka belum satupun terjadi. Meskipun terkesan dingin, tapi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun berlaku kasar padanya. Suaranya selalu terjaga untuk tidak bernada tinggi meskipun sedang kesal, jika Naruto tidak menyukai sesuatu ia hanya akan mengerutkan kening lalu menggeleng, ia tak menolak dengan keras. Begitupun jika ia menyukai sesuatu, ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa senyum atau ekspresi senang lainnya. Wajahnya datar dan biasa saja. Naruto juga menyentuh Hinata dengan lembut, hangat dan tenang. Jika hinata merasa tidak nyaman maka ia akan berhenti, mencari cara lain agar Hinata nyaman dan menerima, tapi ia tidak akan menerima penolakan.

Lalu dimana salahnya? Apa yang mengganjal dihatinya hingga membuat Hinata merasa begitu sesak?

Ia mengingat lagi ucapan para perempuan di swalayan ketika ia berbelanja tadi.

" _Hey, kudengar Uzumaki Naruto sudah menikah" ucap perempuan yang memakai kacamata itu._

 _"Aku juga sudah mendengar kabarnya" ucap temannya._

 _"Benarkah?" Tanya perempuan dengan baju merah maroon diaampingnya._

 _"Kau tidak tau?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata._

 _"Tidak, sama sekali tidak" jawabnya_

 _"Pernikahan mereka tertutup, hanya dihadiri beberapa keluarga dan rekan bisnis saja" jelas perempuan berkacamata._

 _"Uh.. Siapakah perempuan yang beruntung itu?" Tanyanya lagi._

 _"Perempuan dari keluarga Hyuga" jawab si Kacamata dengan ketus. Sepertinya ia kesal._

 _"Apaa? Kufikir Naruto akan menikah dengan Supermodel itu, mengingat hubungan mereka sudah sangat lama" ujarnya kemudian._

 _"Huh, memang mengecewakan, padahal mereka berdua serasi" jawab yang lainnya._

 _"Iya, Naruto begitu tampan dan berkharisma, sementara Sakura sangat cantik dan anggun, benar-benar cocok" tambahnya._

 _"Tapi kenyataannya Naruto menikahi perempuan lain" katanya_

 _"Mungkin saja itu sebuah perjodohan" timpal temannya lagi._

 _"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto bisa memilih siapapun yang dia mau tanpa harus dijodohkan, tak akan sulit mencari perempuan yang berkelas dan mampu mengimbanginya" jawab perempuan itu._

 _"Tapi keluarga Hyuga adalah yang beruntung mendapatkannya" ujar si Maroon kecewa._

 _"Tidak benar-benar beruntung, kurasa. Karena kabarnya perusahaan Hyuga sedang mengalami pailit" jawab si Kacamata._

 _"Nah, itu pernikahan politik, hanya berdasarkan keuntungan bisnis semata" ujar si rambut pirang._

 _"Kasihan sekali Naruto harus berpisah dengan Sakura hanya karena si Hyuga itu" ucap si Kacamata. Sementara si Pirang hanya mengangguk membenarkan._

 _"Kasihan sekali Sakura, gadis sialan itu menghancurkan cinta mereka berdua" umpat si Kacamata._

 _"Mungkin saja dia menjebak Naruto agar menikahinya" ucap si Maroon yang membuat mata kedua temannya terbelalak kaget._

 _"Yang benar saja kau" desis si Kacamata dengan dahi berkerut jengkel._

 _"Hey, perusahaan Hyuga sedang pailit, dan kabar pernikahan antara Hyuga dan Uzumaki diam-diam tersebar tanpa diketahui publik, itu aneh" jelas perempuan itu._

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju, tanpa menyadari orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan berdiri tepat tiga langkah di belakang mereka. Hinata memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, kembali mengingat perkataan ketiga perempuan itu. Sebagian gosipnya memang benar. Perusahaan Hyuga sedang pailit, saham menurun dan hutang yang menumpuk. Dan perjodohan antara Hyuga dan Uzumaki memang benar, alasannya juga tepat. Uzumaki Corp. bersedia melunasi hutang dan menanamkan saham pada perusahaan Hyuga setelah pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, benar. Itu benar. Pernikahan mereka berdasarkan Bisnis, bukan cinta. Tapi Hyuga tidak pernah menjebak Uzumaki. Dan Hinata tidak tahu perihal kisah cinta Naruto dengan supermodel bernama Sakura itu. Tidak, ia tak merampas apapun. Jika Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan menikah dengannya itu bukanlah kesalahannya, itu pilihan Naruto sendiri, batinnya.

Di tengah kegundahan hatinya, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Hinata menerka siapa yang berkunjung disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak memiliki janji temu dengan siapapun malam ini. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu repot menekan bel, ini apartemen miliknya. Hinata membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dan terkejut mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tadaima, Hinata" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan dan keterkejutan Hinata.

"O-okaeri, N-Naruto-kun" jawabnya pelan. Lalu mempersilakan suaminya masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata, aku lapar" ucap Naruto

"Baik, akan kusiapkan makanan" jawab Hinata. Hinata lalu bergegas ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, seperti biasa. Hanya ada bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Hening. Tenang. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Naruto sejak tadi. Hinata melamun. Pandangannya kosong, seperti ada sesuatu dalam fikirannya tapi tak terucap.

"Aku selesai" ucap Naruto memecah kebisuan diantara mereka berdua, Hinata masih diam dengan pandangan kosong mengaduk pelan makanannya. Naruto mengembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat. Ada yang aneh dengan istrinya.

"Hinata.." Panggilnya. Hinata mendongak, seakan tersadar mendapati manik biru suaminya yang menatapnya lekat.

"Ah, y-yaa Naruto, apa kau ingin menambah sup-nya?" Tawar Hinata tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah suaminya.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai" ujarnya sambil berdiri. Lalu beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, b-begitu ya" ucap Hinata pelan. Lalu ia pun menyudahi makanannya.

Hinata membereskan piring dan sisa makanan di atas meja makan.

Hal itu masih mengganggunya. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk ulu hatinya dengan pelan. Berkali-kali ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang suaminya. Apakah Naruto merasa terbebani dengan pernikahan mereka? Bagaimana kisah masa lalu Naruto? Apakah Naruto masih mencintai Sakura?

Membingungkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Pada siapa dia akan berkeluh kesah? Ia menyadari bahwa ia tak punya seseorang untuk menumpahkan setiap perasaannya.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut, ia terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat diciumnya aroma maskulin yang menenangkan. Lengan suaminya. Aroma suaminya.

"N-Naruto..." Ucapnya lirih. Berusaha berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. Tapi lengan itu menahannya untuk tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau melamun Hinata" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menghirup aroma lavender dari leher istrinya itu.

"Ti-tidak kok" kilah Hinata.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata berhadapan dengannya.

Menatap sepasang amethys yang begitu indah. Ada luka dikedua permata itu. Naruto melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau berbohong" bisik Naruto sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata.

"Sungguh" kilah Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hm.." Balas Naruto sambil mengecup kedua pipi gembil Hinata.

Cup.

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku tak suka saat kau berbohong tentang apa yang sedang kau rasakan" bisik Naruto pelan. Hinata menegang. Apa ia harus menceritakan semua yang dia dengan dari perempuan penggosip di swalayan itu?

"Ceritakan semua padaku" ucap Naruto. Apa Naruto bisa membaca fikirannya?

"Itu... Hmph" bibir Hinata terkunci saat naruto melumatnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ceritakan nanti, saat kita menyelesaikannya" jelas Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Lalu lidahnya menyambar cuping telinga Hinata dan mengulumnya.

"Ahh.." Hinata mendesah pelan. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Hinata tidak menolak, karena ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Hampir seminggu ini ia terus berusaha keras membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi pada salah satu anak perusahaannya, dan juga berusaha menarik beberapa investor agar bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik mertuanya. Karena sebagian besar saham Hyuga Corp adalah miliknya, bisa gawat jika Hyuga kembali jatuh bangkrut, ia juga akan ikut rugi. Setelah kesibukan ini ia akan merencanakan liburan untuknya dan istri tercintanya. Ah, apa kabar perempuan cantik itu? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merindukannya. Ia merogoh ponsel canggil dari saku celananya dan menghubungi istrinya. Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke meja kerjanya beberapa kali, menunggu istrinya mengangkat telepon di ujung sana. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mengulanginya lagi. Masih sama. Ia mengulanginya lagi dengan rasa penasaran dan ketidaksabaran. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Keningnya mengerut pebasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya? Berbagai perasaan buruk menghantuinya.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia seringkali mendapati istrinya melamun. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sekarang istrinya tak menjawab teleponnya.

"Ck" ia berdecak kesal. Mencoba menghubungi istrinya sekali lagi. Dan, tersambung.

"Narutoo...!!!" Pekik seseorang di seberang sana panik. Itu bukan suara istrinya. Istrinya tak akan bersuara setinggi itu. Mata Naruto membulat kaget saat menyadari siapa yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Okaa-san.. Ken.." Ucapan naruto terputus oleh suara panik ibunya diseberang sana.

"Hinata.. Hinata dia.." Kushina berujar panik.

"Kaa-san, tenanglah.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya naruto berusaha tenang. Hatinya mulai resah.

"Hinata pingsan" jawab ibunya. Seketika Naruto menegang. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku akan segera pulang" ucap Naruto terburu.

"Susul ke rumah sakit, Kaa-san sudah memanggil ambulance" jawab ibunya.

"B-baik" jawabnya. Naruto segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari terburu meninggalkan kantornya tanpa peduli tatapan heran dari para bawahannya. Naruto panik. Apa yang terjadi pada istrinya?

Hinata tampak sehat dan bugar. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba pingsan?

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit putih Rumah Sakit. Bau obat-obatan menyerang hidungnya, ia tidak nyaman dengan bau itu, terlalu menusuk.

"Engh.." Erangnya pelan. Dapat dilihatnya wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menatapnya khawatir, juga ada binar bahagia di kedua mata mertuanya itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar sayang" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi Kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata pada Kushina.

"Kau kelelahan sayang" jawab kushina dengan binar mata yang tak kunjung surut. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hey, mulai sekarang kau harus memperhatikan setiap langkahmu" bisik Kushina pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata menatap mertuanya dengan penuh tanya. Kushina tersenyum.

"Selamat sayang, Kau akan menjadi ibu" katanya kemudian. Menikmati raut penuh tanya di wajah Hinata, Kushina terkekeh geli.

"Aku akan segera punya cucu" bisiknya dengan nada girang yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Kedua mata Hinata membesar. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Kau hamil sayangku.." Ucap Kushina kembali menegaskan. Hinata terkejut. Ini di luar dugaannya. Ia hamil. Mengandung benih dari suaminya, Naruto. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengelus perutnya yang datar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Kushina sekali lagi mengangguk disertai seringai kegirangan yang tulus.

Mata hinata bergerak menuju pintu, menatap pria tampan dengan surai kuning yang melangkah dengan pasti menuju kearahnya.

"Selamat, Hinata, ini kabar yang membahagiakan" ucapnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja Anata, aku tak pernah begitu bahagia seperti ini" jawab Kushina pada Suaminya itu. Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

"Di luar" jawab Minato. Alis Kushina berkedut kesal.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu diluar, mengapa tidak masuk?"

Tanyanya. Matanya melirik kesal kearah pintu.

"Entahlah, biar kupanggil" jawab Minato.

Hinata menatap punggung ayah mertuanya yang melangkah keluar, sendu. Naruto ada disini tapi enggan untuk menemuinya. Apa naruto tak Bahagia dengan kehamilannya?

Kushina menangkap raut sendu di wajah menantunya yang cantik.

Mengelus tangannya dengan lembut.

"Naruto, bocah itu pasti grogi.." Jelasnya pada Hinata.

"Aku tau dia masih bergetar karena bahagia" katanya kemudian. Hinata ingin sekali mempercayai ucapan ibu mertuanya itu. Ia ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia atas kehamilannya.

Naruto melangkah masuk bersama ayahnya. Sementara Minato memberi isyarat kepada istrinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata dan Naruto butuh bicara tentang kabar ini. Minato menggandeng lengan istrinya.

"Kami akan keluar dulu" ucap Kushina pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

Pintu ruangan rawat Hinata telah tertutup sempurna sejak lima menit yang lalu ketika mertuanya beranjak pergi. Tapi Naruto tak kunjung bersuara. Wajah Naruto masih saja kaku. Kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan air muka yang mengeras.

Hinata menelan ludahnya pahit. Pupus sudah harapannya melihat wajah bahagia suaminya. Tak ada pelukan dan ciuman, atau bahkan ucapan selamat. Tidak ada. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa Hinata ambil dari suasana yang tegang ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap lagi wajah suaminya. Ekspresi Naruto masih sama. Kaku dan keras. Rahangnya masih mengatup erat, matanya menatap lantai rumah sakit. Mungkin lantai rumah sakit lebih berharga untuk dipandang dibandingkan wajah istrinya yang sedang dinyatakan hamil.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan liquid bening itu.

"Hinata.." Akhirnya Naruto bersuara setelah sekian lama membisu.

Hinata menatap sepasang safir milik suaminya dengan cemas, apa yang akan disampaikannya?

"Um.." Naruto tampak berfikir keras untuk menyampaikan ucapannya. Hinata masih menunggu. Hingga...

"Nee-chann..." Suara nyaring milik adiknya memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Memutus usaha keras Naruto untuk berbicara pada istrinya. Adiknya setengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Nee-chan, congratulation.." Pekik Hanabi riang. Berlari dan menubrakkan diri memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku sudah tau bahwa kau hamil, ah menyenangkan sekali membayangkan bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang bibi" ucap Hanabi dengan riang.

"Ah, iya.. Arigato.." Balas Hinata pelan. Hanabi masih memeluk Hinata, mengabaikan tatapan setengah kesal dari suami kakaknya.

"Tousan juga akan datang, sebentar lagi sampai" kata Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk. Dan benar saja, ayahnya datang memasuki ruangan beriringan dengan mertuanya. Semuanya memberi ucapan selamat, memeluknya dan menyatakan bahwa mereka bahagia. Hanya satu orang yang masih membisu, tak mengucapkan ucapan selamat, bahkan tak menunjukkan raut bahagia sedikitpun, orang itu adalah Naruto, suaminya, ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

Hati Hinata mencelos miris.

Nyeri.

"Apa kau sudah meminum susumu?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sejak dua hari lalu ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, sikap Naruto sedikit melunak. Ia rutin memperhatikan pola makan Hinata dan memastikan bahwa istrinya meminum susu kehamilannya. Ia juga memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasur, mual dan muntah benar-benar menguras energinya. Naruto menyiapkan minyak angin beraroma mint untuk mengatasi mual yang mendera istrinya, ia juga tersiksa saat melihat airmata yang meleleh dari mata bulan istrinya setiap kali memuntahkan makan malamnya. Kehamilah pertama memang menyiksa. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, laki-laki itu meraihnya dan menjawabnya dengan suara yang biasa. Hingga ucapan seseorang diseberang sana berhasil menyulut emosinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Desisnya tajam, yang masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek, dua hari itu waktu yang sangat lama untukku" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Hinata terkesiap, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto mengumpat.

"Besok kau harus datang" tegasnya kemudian. Tapi tampaknya seseorang diseberang sana semakin berniat untuk menaikkan emosinya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak datang besok maka kau akan kuhabisi" geramnya tak tertahan. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia kesal, wanita di seberang sana pasti masih terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya yang dirasa konyol.

Hinata menggigil. Ucapan suaminya jelas terdengar olehnya.

Siapa itu?

Mengapa suaminya terlihat begitu marah?

Naruto mendekatinya, Hinata lebih memilih menutup mata. Pura-pura tidur. Seakan tak mendengar secuilpun ucapan suaminya barusan.

Naruto menatap istrinya yang sedang terpejam,pura-pura tidur eh? Bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman geli. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya hanya pura-pura tidur. Tak apa. Ia menyelimuti tubuh istrinya, lalu beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

Hinata terpana, seorang perempuan cantik sedang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. Perempuan dengan rambut secerah sakura, bermata emerald yang mempesona siapapun termasuk dirinya. Perempuan itu tinggi semampai dengan tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, ia mengenakan pakaian dari sebuah rumah mode ternama, louis vuitton.

Kombinasi antara kecantikan dan style yang menawan, sempurna. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan perempuan cantik ini.

"Apakah Naruto ada di rumah?" Tanya perempuan itu memecah atensi Hinata padanya.

"Oh, eh i-iya.." Hinata mendadak gagap. Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan" ucapnya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" balas perempuan itu girang, mengabaikan Hinata yang berdiri diantara mereka, perempuan itu menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Jantung Hinata bagai diremas oleh sebuah tangan yang tak kasat mata. Sakit melihat suaminya berpelukan dengan perempuan lain tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto mempersilakan Sakura masuk, meminta Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Hinata menikmati perannya yang seolah-olah seperti pembantu diantara mereka. Tersenyum, menyeduh teh lalu menghidangkan sarapan. Ia mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira" ucap Naruto.

"Uhm.. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan" jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah pancake buatan Hinata.

Otak hinata bekerja me-recall kembali ingatan tentang percakapan para wanita di swalayan seminggu yang lalu.

'...Naruto mencintai Sakura'

'...Mereka saling mencintai'

'...Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi'

Dan juga percakapan Naruto dengan seseorang di telepon tadi malam.

'Besok kau harus datang..'

Dan benar, wanita itu kini hadir tepat dihadapannya. Dia adalah Sakura, sang supermodel yang teramat cantik. Dan Naruto mencintai Sakura.

Hati Hinata mencelos.

Tiba-tiba Rasa cemburunya dikalahkan oleh rasa gejolak di perutnya. Sakit dan menyiksa. Ia melepaskan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya secara asal, lalu berlari ke wastafel dapur. Mengeluarkan lagi sarapannya yang baru masuk beberapa suap. Sialan, bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama kemudian Ia berkumur-kumur, mencuci mukanya menghapus jejak airmata yang menempel di pipinya. Naruto tak perlu mengetahui airmata sakit hatinya. Namun ketika ia berbalik, Hinata mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri lima langkah di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata mencelos,lagi. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Aku harus pergi, jangan lupa minum obatmu dan beristirahat saja" pesan Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya.." Jawab Hinata singkat disertai anggukan pelan.

Naruto pergi, berjalan beriringan dengan wanita cantik bernama Sakura itu. Hinata menatap kepergian keduanya dengan nanar.

Hatinya tercabik, ngilu. Ia menangis lagi dalam diam.

Siang ini Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran wanita cantik lainnya. Perempuan itu berambut merah seperti ibu mertuanya. Memakai pakaian dengan brand mewah, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, dia stylish dan tentu saja cantik.

Kacamata yang membingkai bola matanya yang hijau seakan menegaskan bahwa selain cantik dia juga pintar.

Hinata kembali menerka siapa perempuan ini. Siapanya Naruto? Karena jelas bahwa wanita cantik itu menanyakan keberadaan Naruto.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki" ucapnya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di benak Hinata.

"Kau pasti Hinata, istri si Brengsek itu" tebak karin pedas.

"Ah.. Y-ya, aku Hinata" jawab Hinata.

Uzumaki ya? Batin Hinata.

"Aku keponakan Bibi Kushina, sepupu suamimu yang brengsek itu" ujar Karin selanjutnya.

Hinata terpana. Karin Uzumaki. Dan dia menyebut Naruto brengsek dengan begitu lancar. Seakan 'brengsek' adalah gelar tambahan untuk suaminya dari wanita ini.

"Well, Hinata-chan, persilakan aku masuk. Akan sangat melelahkan jika aku terus berdiri disini" sindir Karin menyadarkan Hinata.

"G-gomen.. Ayo masuk Karin-san" ucap Hinata mempersilakan. Karin kemudian menyeret kopernya kedalam kediaman sepupunya itu.

Hinata tertawa lepas mendengar candaan dari Karin. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu, tapi Hinata merasa nyaman bersama Karin. Karin bagitu pintar, bisa menghibur dan menyenangkan. Setidaknya itulah anggapan pertama Hinata untuk perempuan bersurai merah itu.

Kushina yang datang ke kediaman putranya juga ikut bergabung bersama Hinata dan Karin. Karin menjelaskan pada Kushina bagaimana ia diancam oleh Naruto agar mau pulang ke Jepang. Karin sebelumnya tinggal dan bekerja di Singapura sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah Sakit ternama disana.

Tapi Naruto meminta Karin kembali ke Jepang untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Hinata. Dan jelas saja Karin menolak. Menjadi dokter pribadi untuk istri sepupu brengseknya jelas bukan ide yang bagus bagi Karin, ia akan sering bertengkar dengan Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat Hinata dengan segala kesopanan dan kebaikannya, rasanya Karin tidak sia-sia menyetujui tawaran Naruto. Dan dia sepertinya juga ingin berada dengan dengan seseorang. Hm.

"Ancaman seperti apa yang Naruto-kun berikan padamu Karin-nee?" Selidik Hinata penasaran.

"Dia mengancam akan membunuhku, Hinata-chan" bisik Karin.

"Eeh.." Hinata tampak syok dengan ucapan Karin. Sementara Karin menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tidak.. Bukan ancaman pembunuhan sebenarnya kok" jelasnya kemudian. Wajah Hinata kembali lega.

"Dia akan menghalangi hubunganku dengan Suigetsu" bisik Karin lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Kushina terkikik geli. Putra dan keponakannya sama-sama absurd.

Sekarang Hinata paham, bahwa seseorang yang berbicara dengan Naruto di telepon semalam adalah Karin. Ia lega.

"Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah ancaman dari Bibi sendiri" tunjuk Karin pada Kushina yang sedang terkikik.

"Eehh..??" Ucap Hinata dan itu membuat Kushina terdiam seketika.

"Apa yang.." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Kushina

"Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan.. Habiskan susumu, kita akan berbelanja bersama" sela Kushina kemudian. Karin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Anggap saja itu rahasia kita ya" ucap mertuanya, Hinata bungkam, Meneguk susunya hingga tandas dan bersiap-siap berbelanja dengan mertua dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Karin-nee.." Panggil Hinata memecah kesunyian ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk di beranda apartemen Naruto. Sementara Kushina sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Ya" jawab Karin singkat. Ia paham ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mata Hinata.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang.. Um.." Hinata tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan. Karin menyimpan ponselnya ke atas meja kecil diantara mereka.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Karin selanjutnya.

"T-tentang Sakura, um.." Hinata tampak berfikir keras. Karin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Secepat kilat memahami apa yang menjadi ganjal bagi Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Karin. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Karin.

"Karin-nee tau sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian. Karin mengangguk.

"Dia teman dekat Naruto. Dulu mereka satu sekolah saat di Amerika" jawab Karin. Bola mata Hinata membesar. Karin memberi isyarat agar Hinata diam dan mendengarkan saja ceritanya sampai selesai.

"Mereka hanya berteman, cukup dekat, sejak dulu selalu begitu. Hingga mereka kuliah dan berkarir, hubungan pertemanan mereka masih terjaga, tapi sayangnya profesi Sakura sebagai Model dan Naruto sebagai Pengusaha menciptakan isu miring terhadap kedekatan mereka. Mereka digosipkan pacaran. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu" jelas Karin sambil menatap Hinata.

"Tentang perasaan mereka berdua, aku cukup mengerti bagaimana cara Sakura begitu memuja Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Naruto, dia mencintai seseorang" jelas Karin. Hal itu tentu saja menusuk ulu hati Hinata.

"S-siapa orang yang dicintai oleh Naruto?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Karin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya kemudian.

Hinata melepaskan sesaknya ke udara, orang yang dicintai Naruto bukan dirinya.

"Naruto pulang" ucap Karin pada Hinata ketika ia mendengar suara di ruang tengah. Mereka kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hey.. Kau baru pulang jam segini" ucap Karin jengkel. Naruto menatap keduanya, Hinata dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Aku sibuk" jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu luangkan waktumu untuk bicara denganku" ucap Karin.

"Hm" balas Naruto. Ia menatap Hinata. Sementara Hinata undur diri untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya setelah diskusi dan perdebatan panjang dengan Karin. Ia mendapati Hinata yang berbaring membelakanginya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Hinata, dan ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu belum tidur.

"Hinata" panggilnya pelan.

"Mari bicara, aku tau kau belum tidur" ucapnya sambil menatap punggung mungil istrinya itu. Hinata berbalik, menatap safir biru yang juga menatapnya. Lalu ia duduk dengan pelan.

Naruto menarik napasnya sejenak lalu bergerak mendekati istrinya, membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang halus dan lembut. Mengangkat wajak bulatnya yang cantik. Menatap kedua mata bulannya yang mempesona. Istrinya begitu cantik, tapi ada mendung yang bergelayut di wajah ayunya. Naruto ingin menghapus mendung itu, menggantinya dengan senyum indah yang menentramkan jiwanya.

"Tentang Sakura, kau tak perlu cemburu" jelas Naruto kemudian. Hinata mengangguk.

"Karin-nee sudah menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Hinata. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Kembali mengelus surai sutra milik istrinya itu.

"Apa dia nakal?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus perut datar Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Dia baik" jawabnya pasti. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hinata" panggil naruto sekali lagi. Hinata menatap wajah tampan Suaminya itu.

"Besok kita pindah" kata Naruto di sela belaiannya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Mengapa pindah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Kurasa sebuah rumah lebih baik daripada apartemen" jawab Naruto. Hinata masih menatap wajah suaminya itu. Menanti penjelasan selanjutnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto enggan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ayo tidur" bisiknya sambil menuntun tubuh istrinya berbaring. Naruto memeluk Hinata posesif. Menghirup aroma segar lavender dari tubuh istrinya, mendekap hangat perut istrinya yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka berdua.

Memberikan kecupan singkat sebagai penghantar tidur mereka.

Ah, andai Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin berbicara dengannya, berharap ia menceritakan segalanya.

Naruto tak pernah sekalipun bertanya pada Hinata tentang apa yang disukainya, Naruto begitu kalem dan jauh dari rasa ingin tau terhadap Hinata. Dan Hinata juga tidak pernah mengemis perhatian Naruto. Bagi Hinata itu hal yang wajar, mengingat Naruto juga tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa tertariknya pada Hinata, kecuali pada tubuhnya. Hanya pada bagian itu Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto menginginkannya.

Hinata terpesona, ia tak pernah meminta karena Naruto juga tak pernah menawarkan. Segalanya terasa pas. Sesuai dengan impiannya selama ini. Ruang keluarga yang di design begitu apik, satu set sofa berwarna putih gading dengan tambahan corak soft purple dan bantal-bantal cantik sewarna senada.

Ada pot bunga besar yang menghiasi sudut dinding dekat lemari kaca. Satu set televisi 60 inch terpajang di ruangan tersebut.

Langkahnya menelusuri sebuah kamar utama, ranjang King Size berbalut sprei dan bedcover krem, tempatnya berbagi kehangatan dengan suaminya. Sebuah walking closet di dinding sebelah kanan dan lemari di sampingnya. Ada kaca rias besar dan balkon yang memudahkan udara segar masuk kedalam kamar.

Ada dua kamar yang belum terisi perabotan. Mungkin nanti. Batinnya. Dapurnya terbagi dua, ada dapur bersih dan dapur kotor.

Pot punga berwarna coklat berjejer rapi di teras rumahnya, ada taman di bagian belakang yang siap ditanami bunga sesuai musimnya. Juga kolam ikan yang masih kering, belum ada airnya dan terlihat masih baru dirombak bagian pancuran di atas sepasang patung bangau putih.

Rumputnya masih terlihat begitu rapuh, baru ditanami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pot-pot bunga ada sebagian yang masih kosong, belum terisi tanah atau belum ditanami bunga. Di kanan rumah itu ada sebuah halaman yang masih kosong. Naruto belum punya ide tentang bagaimana cara mengolah lahan itu. Mungkin dibiarkan kosong untuk ruang agar anak-anaknya kelak bisa berlarian sepuasnya, bersepeda, melempar bola salju atau memasang tenda kecil.

"Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada istrinya itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Semua ini sudah cukup baginya.

"Katakan sekarang jika kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu, karena besok kita akan pindah kesini" ucapnya.

Hinata mengela napasnya pelan, ia menginginkan sesuatu dari pria itu. Jelas saja. Tapi apa mungkin ia memintanya sekarang? Apa suaminya itu akan mengabulkannya?

Hinata menelan rahasianya sendiri. Menyimpannya di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia ingin menjadi perempuan yang dicintai oleh Naruto.

Kepindahan Hinata ke rumah barunya memberikan suasana baru di hatinya. Biasanya ia akan duduk bosan menonton dorama seharian, kali ini ia memilih berkebun.

Atau ia akan merawat kolam ikan yang diisi oleh puluhan ikan koi beraneka warna yang sangat cantik.

Perubahan sikap Hinata yang semula sedikit pendiam menjadi lebih periang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sadar atau tidak, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin selalu melihat senyum istrinya itu. Ia ingin menjaga senyuman manis yang hanya dilihatnya dari istrinya.

Ia akan memberikan apapun untuk Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata dengan seluruh nafas yang dimilikinya. Meskipun tak ada satu kata cinta yang terucap, ia ingin Hinata menyadari betapa ia mencintainya. Hinata adalah dunianya.

Poros kehidupannya, dimana ia akan pulang setelah sekian lama berada dalam kejenuhan diluar sana, menemukan kembali energinya, semangatnya, juga cintanya.

Hinata bagi Naruto adalah nafasnya.

Karin mengomel sebal pada Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit bandel.

"Kandunganmu memang sehat, Hinata-chan, tapi jangan kau abaikan keselamatan janinmu" ucapnya murka sambil memijit kaki Hinata yang keram karena kelamaan berkebun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengingatkan Hinata agar tak membahayakan kandungannya sendiri.

"Iya Karin-nee" jawabnya polos tanpa dosa, Karin gemas lalu mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Kau selalu menjawab 'iya' tanpa tahu maknanya" sindir Karin sebal.

"Aaw.. Aduh sakit" ringis Hinata pelan.

"Kalau Naruto sampai tau, kau akan dihabisinya karena telah membahayakan calon anaknya" ucap karin sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya. Hati Hinata tercubit, Naruto hanya akan mengkhawatirkan anaknya, tapi tidak dengannya, batinnya pilu.

"Hey, jangan menangis" bujuk Karin saat dilihatnya Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak nee-san" jawab hinata sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia mengelus perutnya pelan, usia kandungannya sudah delapan bulan.

"Kapan ia akan lahir?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Sekitar tiga minggu lagi, tergantung seberapa baik kondisi fisikmu" jawab Karin.

"Sudah tak sabar ya?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap wajah ayu Hinata. Sementara Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Karin-nee, apa menurutmu Naruto mencintaiku?" Tanyanya lirih. Karin terkesiap, menatap Hinata penuh tanya.

"Sudah sejauh ini, tapi kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?" Karin kembali bertanya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Sejak awal pernikahannya dengan Naruto, tak sekalipun Hinata mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Tidak sekalipun, sepanjang ingatannya. Karin menggeleng melihat tingkah Hinata yang semakin aneh.

"Aku berada disini karena Naruto yang memintaku untuk menjagamu, aku berada di Singapura sebelum dia memohon dan merengek agar aku bersedia menjadi dokter pribadi untukmu, ah dia menggunakan ancamannya untuk menyeretku kesini. Kau fikir mengapa dia melakukan itu jika ia tak mencintaimu?" Ucap karin sambil mengamati perubahan wajah Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Hinata?" Selidik Karin selanjutnya. Ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata, batinnya.

"Kami menikah karena perjodohan, berdasarkan bisnis, kau tau itu Karin-nee, Naruto-kun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku,sejak dulu sampai sekarang" jelas Hinata parau, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia lelah menanggung perasaaannya sendiri. Karin menatapnya intens. Ia memahami kemelut yang mendera Hinata. Seiring membesarnya kandungan, kondisi psikologisnya juga akan terpengaruh.

"Kau juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto-kun mencintai seseorang, bukan Sakura-san, lalu siapa yang dia cintai?" Suara hinata semakin bergetar seiring airmatanya yang jatuh berderai.

"Aku tidak tau persis siapa yang dicintai oleh Naruto" sesal karin yang menambah duka Hinata.

"Tapi mencintai tak perlu kata-kata, Hinata. Apa yang telah dilakukannya untukmu jauh lebih besar dari sebuah kata cinta" ucap Karin meyakinkan.

Hinata tergugu pilu. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apakah dirinya dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri atau tidak. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menerima sebuah ungkapan cinta. Itu saja, hal sederhana yang diimpikannya sejak lama.

"Menangis tidak baik untuk kandunganmu, hentikan tangismu sekarang Hinata" ucap karin. Hinata memandang Karin, lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Naruto mencintaimu, percayalah" ucap Karin berusaha memberi keyakinan. Tapi hati Hinata telah lama rapuh.

Naruto mengusap lembut pipi gembil istrinya, menghapus jejak airmata yang tersisa. Istrinya menangis lagi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendapati Hinata yang tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis menangis. Akhir-akhir ini jumlahnya semakin sering, hampir setiap malam. Naruto penasaran, apa yang membuat istrinya menangis? Apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya?

Ia menyelimuti Hinata, lalu mengecup kedua mata sembabnya sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

Karin menatap bosan wajah bodoh saudara sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau tak pernah mengerti ucapanku, baka?" Tanya Karin sebal.

"Ia membutuhkanmu. Ia hanya ingin dicintai" ucap Karin lagi.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya" jawab Naruto cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Tunjukkan padanya" hardik karin tidak sabar.

"Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya" ucap karin lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau membiarkannya menunggumu, berfikir bahwa kau tak mencintainya, kau menyiksanya" jelas Karin lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lagi. Karin menyerah. Lalu memilih pergi.

Hinata menatap Naruto nanar. Seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya. Airmatanya mengucur tak tertahankan. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak.

"Hanya dua minggu, aku akan kembali sebelum kelahiran anak kita" ucapnya menenangkan, berharap istrinya menerima keputusannya. Hinata masih tergugu.

"Aku akan kembali, aku yang akan menemanimu di ruangan bersalin, menggendong bayi kita, itu yang selalu kujanjikan padamu, juga pada diriku sendiri" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kedua pipi bulat istrinya.

Hinata masih membisu, hanya ada isakan pelan diantara mereka. Tak ada satu kata yang dikeluarkannya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, mengelus punggung rapuh istrinya. Ia mengecup kedua pipinya, bibirnya, lalu mengecup pelan perut buncit Hinata.

"Aku pergi, Hinata" ucapnya lirih. Hinata masih saja mematung.

Hingga langkah terakhir sebelum tangannya membuka pintu mobil, Naruto mendengar teriakan istrinya.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Naruto" teriak istrinya parau, Naruto mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kau salah, Hinata" jawab Naruto pelan sebelum pergi.

Karin mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh di sela-sela tanaman sambil bersenandung kecil, sementara Kushina duduk di hadapan menantunya yang tampak tidak begitu baik.

"Kau tampak kacau Hinata" ucapnya pada menantunya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Keadaannya semakin melemah seiring dengan kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Kushina sudah tau semuanya dari Karin, tentang bagaimana Hinata meragukan cinta Naruto, menganggap bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah berdasarkan keuntungan bisnis semata. Kushina tidak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut diantara mereka. Ia merogoh clutch yang terletak di pangkuannya. Mencari sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukannya sebagai bukti pada Hinata. Ia memandang selembar kertas usang itu lamat-lamat, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Hinata-chan, kau tau mengapa Hiashi menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata terkesiap, mertuanya bertanya padanya, pertanyaan retoris yang semua orang pun tau kebenarannya, batin Hinata.

"Apa kau berfikir bahwa Naruto menikahimu demi keuntungan bisnis semata? Atau Hiashi yang menyerahkanmu pada Naruto?" Cecar Kushina tanpa ampun.

Hinata menciut. Ia kehilangan kata-kata ditengah perihnya rasa sakit yang menghantam ulu hatinya.

Kushina menggeleng. "Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah alasan, sayang" jelas Kushina sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Apa alasannya, kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata diantara serak suaranya menahan tangis.

Kushina menatap sekilas kertas usang di tangannya. Lalu beralih menatap Hinata.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" Ucapnya kemudian. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"Dulu, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam sekejap. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ia ingin mendekati gadis itu, lalu Minato mengetahuinya. Jelas Minato melarang Naruto melakukan hal tersebut. Naruto marah, lalu memilih bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Minato mengetahui dengan persis siapa dan darimana asal gadis itu. Bukan maksud Minato untuk melarang putranya jatuh cinta, hanya saja ia tak ingin putranya gegabah. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan sebuah mainan bagi cinta monyet seorang remaja. Minato memberikan tantangan pada Naruto, jika ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Amerika dan kembali ke Jepang untuk menangani perusahaan Uzumaki, maka ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu selamanya" Kushina menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Minato menjamin gadis itu untuk Naruto, seorang ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Minato membuat perjanjian dengan ayah sang gadis bahwa kedua anak mereka telah terikat secara tak kasat mata. Bertahun berlalu, kufikir Naruto sudah melupakan ambisinya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, mengingat kedekatannya di Amerika dengan Sakura Haruno, gosip yang beredar menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ayah sang Gadis menemui Minato dan membatalkan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat. Tapi Naruto membuat kami terkejut dengan menyatakan bawa ia masih mencintai gadis yang sama. Dua tahun setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika, Naruto dipercayakan menjadi CEO di Uzumaki Corp. Lalu ia kembali membuat kesepakatan sendiri dengan ayah Gadis tersebut, kali ini tanpa campur tangan Minato" ujar Kushina pelan.

Ia menatap kertas di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kembali mengambil gadis yang dicintainya, meskipun ayah gadis itu menolak, tapi Naruto menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk menaklukkan ayah gadis tersebut. Ia memberikan setengah saham yang dimiliki Uzumaki corp. Untuk menopang perusahaan ayah gadis itu, menyelamatkan perusahaannya dari sebuah kehancuran. Ayah gadis itu tetap menolak Naruto, ia enggan menyerahkan anaknya pada Naruto. Tapi sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi tanpa terkendali. Perusahaannya mengalami penurunan drastis, jika dibiarkan maka ia harus merelakan perusahaaannya hancur, nasib ribuan karyawan ada di tangannya, dan dengan berat hati ia menyetujui Naruto untuk membagi saham Uzumaki, ia mempercayakan anak gadisnya pada Naruto, tak ada ayah yang merelakan putrinya menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintainya" Kushina memberikan jeda untuk menatap Hinata yang berurai air mata.

Hinata sesegukan menahan tangis. Karin datang menghampiri dan menenangkan Hinata, memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh.

"Kau tau siapa gadis itu, Hinata?" Tanya Kushina padanya. Hinata semakin tergugu ketika Kushina menyerahkan kertas lusuh itu dihadapannya. Kertas dengan potret seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum.

Gadis itu memakai sweater biru, dengan rambut yang tergerai, senyum manisnya terkembang, foto candid dengan background lalu lintas Shibuya yang padat. Dikala itu penghujung musim semi. Hinata jelas mengenali siapa gadis yang ada di foto itu, gadis itu dirinya.

"Naruto telah merencanakan segalanya dengan baik, tentang apa yang akan dijalaninya, kehidupan seperti apa yang akan ditempuhnya, dan siapa yang akan menemaninya. Dan kau Hinata, kau ada dalam sebuah rencana miliknya, karena baginya kau adalah masa depannya"

Hinata masih menangis tersedu, memegang foto usang pemberian Kushina. Bukti cinta Naruto padanya. Tangannya bergetar pelan.

"Naruto mungkin tak pernah mengucapkan cinta padamu seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini, tapi percayalah dia mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupnya, dari dulu sampai sekarang" ucap Kushina pelan.

Naruto mencintainya. Kesimpulan manis yang membuatnya tak bisa mengentikan derai airmata yang turun.

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, adrenalinnya berpacu dengan sebuah keinginan untuk segera menemui istrinya. Kabar yang didapatnya satu jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya gundah.

Hinata pendarahan.

Kelahirannya maju satu minggu dari perkiraan. Naruto benar-benar khawatir.

Dan sialnya ia harus terjebak macet di jalanan Tokyo yang padat. Besok adalah perayaan Natal, wajar jika banyak orang yang keluar rumah untuk membeli persiapan Natal.

Naruto menggeram kesal, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya. Ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri, dia akan ada disana saat Hinata melahirkan, dia akan menemani Hinata. Untuk saat ini ia berpacu dengan waktu.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ia memarkir mobilnya dan berlari seperti kesetanan kedalam kamar bersalin dimana Hinata berada.

Ia menggeram marah ketika seorang perawat menghentikannya. Dengan wajah pucat perawat tersebut menyodorkan baju steril, masker dan hairnet padanya, siapa yang takkan ciut dibentak oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto masuk dengan tergesa dan berdebar, dapat didengarnya rintihan pelan Hinata yang kesakitan. Karin ada disana sebagai dokter kepala yang membantu Hinata, sepupunya itu mendelik kesal karena keterlambatannya. Air ketuban Hinata sudah pecah dan hampir habis, sementara kontraksi Hinata semakin melemah, seakan sengaja mengulur waktu menunggu sang ayah dari bayinya datang.

Naruto mengangkat masker di wajahnya agar ia bisa mengecup singkat bibir hinata, menggenggam tangannya seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk melewati perjuangan berat di hidupnya.

"Bertahanlah sayang, aku disini bersamamu" ucapnya pelan di telinga Hinata. Dan Hinata seakan mendapatkan kembali jiwanya, kekuatannya pulih. Ia berjuang bersama suaminya. Hingga tangis bayinya memecah ruangan bersalin itu. Nafas Hinata tersengal, separuh jiwanya seakan melayang, tapi hatinya bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Anak kita, Hinata" bisik Naruto. Hinata tersenyum

"Ya..."ucapnya lemah sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Naruto membungkuk mengamati pergerakan kecil dari selimut putih yang membungkus makhluk mungil di dalamnya. Bibirnya tersenyum.

Anaknya laki-laki, rambut dan matanya persis dirinya, sementara kulitnya yang putih bersih dan wajahnya yang bulat menggemaskan lebih mirip Hinata.

Tangan besarnya terulur mengelus pelan pipi putih yang kemerahan itu. Bayi yang tampan, bisiknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, hinata menggeliat, merasakan ciuman bertubi tubi di wajahnya.

"Ungh.." Desahnya pelan.

"Bangunlah Putri Tidur" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit hidung mancung istrinya.

Naruto menghubungi Karin untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata yang baru saja siuman. Setelah segalanya dinyatakan baik-baik saja kemudian Naruto kembali ke sisi Hinata.

"Anak kita" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku" bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena dia sangat mirip denganku, kau akan iri" jawab suaminya dengan seringai jahil. Naruto lalu mengambil buntalan selimut lembut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu, menyerahkannya dengan hati-hati ke pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata mengamati anaknya, meskipun matanya terpejam tapi bisa diyakininya bahwa bola mata kecil itu berwarna biru safir, seperti suaminya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tampan" bisiknya lirih

"Ya,." Jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

Airmatanya kembali menetes. Ada rasa bahagia dan haru yang tak mampu diucapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Sst..jangan menangis" bisik Naruto pelan, lalu menghapus airmata istrinya.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menatap kembali sepasang safir biru yang mengagumkan itu.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus" tambahnya lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh istrinya.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, karena telah bersedia menerimaku dalam hidupmu" bisik Naruto pelan. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku akan berterimakasih kepada Ayah, dan minta maaf atas kesalahpahamanku selama ini" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hm.. Aku juga akan berterimakasih padanya, karena ia sudah menjagamu dengan baik dan merelakan putrinya yang cantik ini untukku" balas Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan suaminya.

Salju turun perlahan seiring dengan dentingan lagu Natal yang merdu.

Pohon pohon dan jalanan dipenuhi salju, lampu-lampu berkedip indah.

Tenang dan damai.

"Hinata" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga istrinya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua manusia yang menjadi bagian dari nafasnya ini. Mengelus pipi tembam kemerahan bayinya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, juga mencintai Boruto, aku mencintai kalian, sangat" bisiknya lirih.

Hinata terpana takjub. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Boruto ya?" Jawabnya sambil mengelus pelan surai pirang anaknya itu.

"Apa kau setuju Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Boruto nama yang bagus, Anata" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Otaunjobi omedetto, Hinata" bisik Naruto pelan. Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama sampai lupa ini hari apa"

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku" ucap Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tak sempat menyiapkan kue dan lilin untukmu" bisik Naruto pelan. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Itu tak perlu Anata, kau sudah memberikanku lebih dari itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga darimu" jawab Hinata. Matanya beralih menatap bayi mungil yang terlelap nyaman di pangkuannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

Kini Hinata tak perlu lagi menuntut Naruto untuk mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Karena ia tau bagaimana cara lelaki itu mencintainya.

Cinta tak hanya sekedar ucapan. Tapi sebuah pembuktian dari sebuah perasaan yang mendalam.

Hinata merasa beruntung memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Naruto. Ia beruntung dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Sekarang ia paham bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Dan ia akan mencintai semuanya dengan lebih baik lagi.

Di penghujung desember yang dingin dan beku, mereka saling menghangatkan.

Di antara butiran salju yang turun menutupi bumi, Mereka membagi cinta sebagai bagian dari nafas masing-masing.

Pada setiap musim yang akan mereka lewati, maka mereka akan mengenang musim dingin sebagai awal dari sebuah kisah cinta abadi diantara mereka.

Mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta pada setiap musimnya. Tetap saja, Desember dengan saljunya akan menjadi moment terbaik untuk diabadikan sebagai awal yang begitu manis dan indah.

Selamat berbagi cinta, untukmu yang siap jatuh cinta setiap saat pada orang yang sama.

Kau tak akan pernah tau siapa dirimu ketika kau jatuh cinta, karena mencintai adalah sebuah perasaan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Selamat ulang Tahun Hyuuga Hinata, terimakasih telah menjadi cahaya dan kebahagiaan untuk kami.

The End

With Love

Chandryana


End file.
